roblox_vampire_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Hunters
Vampire Hunters is the first game of the Vampire Hunters series made by ZacAttackk. As of Jan 2020, the game has now been fixed due to it being broken for a few months. Even though the original is fixed, users can still play recreations of ZacAttackk's Vampire Hunters. Below are links to fan remakes on Roblox. As of Jan 2020, meadlegg's remake of Vampire Hunters is no longer being worked on. artvl's remake, FANGZ Alpha, was considered old and does not receive updates anymore. marinhren's project is still in its beta form and is slightly different from the original version of vampire hunters with a twist of new characters and maps. Original Game: https://www.roblox.com/games/24428390/FIXED-Vampire-Hunters artfvl's Vampire Hunters remake: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/1905423985/FANGZ-Alpha-Vampire-Hunters meadlegg's Vampire Hunters remake: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/2647417348/Vampire-Hunters#!/about marinhren's Vampire Hunters project: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/3263103815/Vampire-Hunters-I-Community-Remade-0-07a Classes In Vampire Hunters, there are three classes of people. SURVIVOR As a survivor, your main goal is to assist the detective in finding the vampire, but not be eaten by the vampire whilst the run of the game. When the detective drops the gun, other survivors can grab it and have a chance to shoot the vampire. DETECTIVE A. CLASSIC MODE As a detective in classic mode, your main goal is to protect all the survivors. You have to kill the vampire and not shoot survivors. When you drop your gun, other survivors may grab it, and have a chance to shoot the vampire. B. INFECTION MODE All of you are detectives, against one vampire. Kill the vampire before he infects your kind, and before things go the other way. If you got kept by the original/infected vampire, you will turn into a vampire by infection. VAMPIRE A. CLASSIC MODE As a vampire, you are the main antagonist in the game. Your goal is to kill all of the survivors including the detective before time runs out. B. INFECTION MODE You're the only vampire in this game mode, but you have a fake pistol for camouflage. Bite and transform all the other detectives and you can win, but avoid being killed. Characters Contrary to the sequel game, Vampire Hunters 2, and similar to other murder games, you can't design your own character which will be brought into the game. You can only buy hats for your character to wear. For the list of characters, see: List of Characters For the list of purchasable hats, see: List of Hats Game Modes CLASSIC This is the most common game mode in Vampire Hunters. Three types of people are present, namely: Survivor, Detective, and Vampire. For complete information, see above. INFECTION This is a game mode which comes once in a while. In this game mode, you all have guns, including the vampire. The vampire has a fake pistol to blend in with the detectives. Your main goal as the detective is to kill the vampire before he infects more people. You also have to avoid being random shot, a common problem in the game. Common Bugs, Glitches, or Problems in the game A. ZacAttackk's Vampire Hunters GLITCHING Maps present: Redwood Avenue, Old Factory, Abandoned Mine, Sinking Ship Sometimes when the vampire is eating a survivor, he presses v or taps beast mode repeatedly. Because of this, survivors get glitched into places. In Redwood Avenue, players glitch into rooms without doors, the Toy Store, the coffee shop's closed area, and the gym's wall. In Old Factory, they glitch into the big fire way down, which is protected by glass. Sometimes they get glitched into the walls. In Abandoned Mine, players can both involuntarily and voluntarily glitch. Voluntary glitches include going out of the map through going in the dirt, hiding in the small spots, and climbing into walls. In Sinking Ship, just like in Abandoned Mine, players can voluntarily and involuntarily glitch. There is one glitch in particular which causes many fights among players in the server. That is, the sit glitch. When a player sticks to the wall, finding the black diagonal bed on the left side of the map near on the front, they enter a secret room, which needs glitching open. Players won't let vampires in, and a fight ensues. INFINITE JUMP Maps present: Any map that has open space Players sometimes download hacks they can use to overpower the game. Infinite Jumping is one of them. When the vampire is attacking the survivors, some use the Infinite Jump trick to be invincible. It makes them really hard to catch, thus letting fights ensue again. Though this is common in Vampire Hunters 2, some players use it in Vampire Hunters as well. AUTOCLICKER Maps present: All, depends on the player. People take the vampire role in different ways. Sometimes they use kill faster, sometimes they don't use kill faster. Autoclicking is a good way to defend yourself from "Kill faster" vampires, as it takes about 4 to 6 escapes to run out of health. But because it is an exploit, it is not advised. Though this is common in Vampire Hunters 2, some players use it in Vampire Hunters as well. POINTS BEING RESET Due to the volatile code of the game, sometimes your statistics get reset to 0. This causes anger among players, and they quit the game. In 2017, exploiters have been messing up people's points, even getting them up to 1,000,000 points, back to 0, or even worse, -1,000,000 points. B. meadlegg's Vampire Hunters AUTOCLICKER Maps present: All, depends on the player. Players use autoclicker to escape the vampire much quicker. The vampire, in meadlegg's remake of Vampire Hunters, has a cooldown on going into beast mode,and grabbing people. Autoclickers leave vampires vulnerable to the detective for a period of time, and in most cases, the autoclicker is successful in having the vampire get shot, or shooting the vampire themselves. Gamemaker meadlegg does the best of his abilities to stop this problem, even stating on the description to "play nice, and don't use an autoclicker". He also warns and bans autoclickers once caught, reported and found guilty. As of version 1.1 of Meadlegg's Vampire Hunters, a bug fix for autocicking has come out, so people can't click over 10 Clicks per Second. Servers, as of version 1.2, also call out autoclickers who go above the possible limit of clicks per minute. TELEPORTATION Maps present '' All, depends on the player.'' Another main exploit people use in-game, people who are the the lobby will teleport to people who are curlyrent playing a round. For the most part, this exploit is harmless. They usually only are a nuisance to people in the round. A majority of them usually leave the round they use it as well probably, so they won't get reported. NO COLLISION Maps Present Any, more specifically, any map with an unreachable area A notable, but lesser seen bug in Vampire Hunters is Noncollision. This exploit is when a person can walk through walls within a round. Compared to Teleportation, this exploit is a malignant one which could ruin a person's perfect run. Just like Teleportation though, the people usually leave the round they use it. Sometimes, laggy people are also able to walk throuh walls to a certain extent, but it's not as unbalanced as actually exploiting. C'. Marinhren's Vampire Hunters' AUTOCLICKER Compared to Zacattackk's Vampire Hunters where a "Fast Killer" Vampire can easily kill you within 4 to 6 seconds. Marinhren's Vampire Hunters has the K to Kill mechanic nerfed, so it is mostly easy to escape from "Kill Faster." On the other hand though, this makes the usage of an Autoclicker frowned upon and can result in a kick or ban if a player is using an autoclicker for their advantage. For the most part though, very few people who play VH:CR use autoclickers though it can become a problem in the future. Tips and Tricks to Winning: The Ultimate Survival Guide Before you read this, please check out some tips that are here because of an informed wikihow user. http://www.wikihow.com/Win-ZacAttackk%27s-Vampire-Hunters-on-ROBLOX AS A SURVIVOR * Be a friendly player. You are more likely to be targeted if you're mean and making others upset. * Don't anger the vampire by repeatedly screaming out his or her name. Only scream twice or thrice. Use more only if needed. * Don't block the detective when he or she is shooting the vampire. You might get shot by accident, or get grabbed by the vampire as a human shield. * If you think the vampire or anyone else in the server would try to harass you or attack you because of your user, don't be unique. Try to blend in with the others. Wearing a man head and no t-shirt may make a large difference. * If you have many hats in your inventory, use this to your advantage. If someone tries to harass or attack you because of your user, wear different hats every round, avoiding making a pattern. * If the vampire is biting you, click to escape. * Don't run around bumping into others. You might get falsely accused and get shot by the detective. * Be aware of the three scared faces that are shown in character's faces when they get bitten. A telltale sign is if he/she is showing a scared face, and is not bleeding. * Be aware if Xsara is the vampire, as she has a scared face, and if she's a survivor, she's not bleeding. If you feel that she may be up to something, don't stay near her. * If the vampire has killed most of the survivors, hide. You're way more likely to survive when you're hiding than running around the map. ** If the vampire has found you, run. Try to run around, juke, and locate the gun. AS A DETECTIVE (CLASSIC) * Don't chat out that you're a detective, or give out any clue that you're a detective. * Pull out your gun only when the vampire starts attacking. * Avoid suspecting random people to be the vampires when the vampire hasn't attacked yet. Only kill if you think it's worthy (most of the people say that he/she is, or if you have a gut feel) * Practice good aim. * Be aware about Xsara. AS A DETECTIVE (INFECTION) * Don't act suspicious. You might get falsely accused and shot by others. * Stay away from potential or notorious random shooters. * Practice good aim. * Don't random shoot. * Some vampires in this game mode may try to blend in with the others as they falsely accuse others, slowly ridding the game because everybody has killed each other. * Be aware about Xsara. AS A VAMPIRE (CLASSIC) * The best character to be or become a vampire is Xsara '''as you can easily blend in, giving that she has one of the scared faces, and the fact that you recover and regain health after being infected. * Use kill faster, if possible. * Try to blend in with the survivors, for you not to be suspected as the vampire, and kill people who stray alone so you'll not be a suspect. * If the survivors suspect you and the detective's gonna get you, that's your time to shine. Kill every last survivor, avoid being shot by the detective, and use kill faster. * Don't chat too much as you are vulnerable while typing and may end up getting shot by the detective. * If you get shot, take it easy. It's just a game. Raging only makes enemies. '''AS A VAMPIRE (INFECTION) * Attack when nobody's suspecting you, or when most of the people are dead due to random shooting. * Try to blend in with the detectives, although do not shoot your fake gun in plain sight as some detectives may see that your gun doesn't emit a white line when shooting. * Try going for injured detectives, thus making them easy infections. * If you get shot, take it easy. It's just a game. Raging only makes enemies. Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Ben